An adventure of a lifetime
by violets117
Summary: She thought she had all figured out. Thought she knew where she was going in life. But she never expected what happened next. Will Violet make it through this adventure? Probably not. But the Lombax always did have a way of saving lives... maybe he could save hers... RATED T FOR MILD LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY VIOLENCE.
1. meeting new friends

**I've noticed that a lot of the stories in this fandom are all along some fan theory with only canon characters involved so I thought, why not make an OC insert? Sounds like fun to do the cliche 'I get to go on an adventure with my favorite characters and live in their world with a tiny bit of romance and loads of comedy involved' story. I still have no idea where it's going though... Just know this, Violet is sassy and she gets easily excited and passionate if you set her off, so when she's passionate, she can kill :D**

**Okay, I edited again and this time i'm confident that It's the best it could be, though I feel like the intro is a bit dramatic... I changed a lot and added a better reaction to her being there. Hopefully this will get me at least one completely positive view, I know the readers of this fandom can be picky, and very intelligent, So I'll try my best to meet your standards :D please enjoy and leave a review giving me your opinion:D**

There's always a moment in one's life when they question their very purpose. They question who they are, and why they're here. How might they change the world..?

I think that most fail to see that they have no greater purpose. They could invent something, maybe cure a disease, or perhaps even visit space. But none of them will. At best she might be an artist, and he might be a teacher. Maybe she'll be a doctor. To save thousands of other pointless lives. Isn't that depressing? Knowing that you're only here to breath, to occupy a tiny fragment of time and space? Does that make you want to run? or quit?

If so then I suggest you stop reading.

No? Good.

Now let's think about it this way. Life is meant for fun, maybe a few hardships here and there, but if you can't look back on your life and get nostalgic about some past memory, then you haven't lived at all. I'm a firm believer that life's all about adventure. But to be honest… I never thought I'd be here. In a completely different galaxy with my two favorite heros... let's see how this goes.

**CHAPTER ONE. **

**FINDING NEW FRIENDS.**

**Planet: Earth.**

**Time: 12:45 pm. **

**Place: Del city high school. **

"You're drawing them wrong" I commented as I observed my friend's work closely. She growled and erased her eyebrows she'd just plastered onto the paper. So sloppy. "You're not helping" she growled as she wiped the erasings away. I smirked slightly. "Of course I am, I'm pointing out your flaws" I responded before rolling my eyes. Zoey had asked me to help her learn how to draw. Of course there was a time when she could draw better than me, but she slacked off, whilst I practiced constantly, therefore earning her frustration.

"This isn't working" she frowned. I didn't respond. I'm sure I seem like and ass right now, but I'm usually the optimist of us two. But today I found myself frustrated and fatigued, so my usual hyperactive persona had been drained. I think my frustrations were caused by the growing lack of friends. Not that people hated me, I was just slowly becoming more introverted. Zoey and Drake at this point where the only two I'd conversate with whilst in school. I'm not very happy-go-lucky around strangers actually. I'm more rude and sarcastic when it comes to fellow classmates I don't like. I mean, there are people I'll talk with and consider acquaintances, but there are some people that just seem to bring out the worst in me.

I gave her a frown as she attempted to skip to the hair. Maybe she hoped that if she created the hair to the face that maybe her frustrations would die down and she'd be able to work on the eyebrows easier. I smacked her hand. "Finish the eyebrows first, and stop making them so thick" I commanded playfully. She whined eagerly. "Just let me do the hair-" I cut her off. "No. They're just lines. Seriously! How can you struggle so much with simple lines?" I frowned. She let out a deep sigh then drew two perfectly straight lines. She look up to me, a look of anticipation on her face. I had a blank look on my face. She growled and went to erase the lines but I quickly grabbed her hand and yanked it away. "No. They're perfect." She smiled and moved to the hair.

I supposed that at that point what happened next should've been extremely shocking, but for some reason, I could only stare blankly as the door burst open. Zoey whipped her head up, but I was already looking up and for some reason, the talking cat with a robot on it's back, didn't faze me. My mind simply thought, '_Oh. Ratchet's here. Am I asleep? what a detailed dream...' _so of course when I was shot, I didn't know how to react.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Everyone seemed panicked, but I couldn't hear. The sound of ringing took over. I stared with wide eyes at my now bleeding midsection. A bullet had just made it's way through and now sat in the back of my seat, having gone through. Sudden screams filled the air, I assumed. Everyone was running around in a panic while I simply sat in shock. My favorite fictional character made his way to me and began shaking me. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I looked to where I'd been shot. A man in a suit held a gun in his hands, a look void of emotion etched across his face. I stared in horror. Was he and FBI agent? Was this real? I felt the immense pain fading, along with my vision as it all blurred. Another shot of pain filled my body and I arched my back as I felt my weight shift. I was being picked up.

Who was carrying me? I frowned slightly against the pain, I couldn't open my eyes, but I couldn't black out. It was hell. My body bounced up and down and I heard the sound of pattering footsteps and heavy breathing as I assumed the person carrying me was running. I moaned slightly and then I heard it. His voice. "Don't worry, you're gonna be okay" he said. I nodded to the best of my ability and then it all went black.

**Galaxy: Solana. **

**Place: Starship Pheonix. On the outer edge of the galaxy by planet Florana.**

**Time: 21:30.**

I couldn't feel the pain. Was I numb? No… I opened my weak eyes to the cold greeting of a ceiling. Obviously I was laying down. I sat up tiredly and looked around.

"What the…?" My voice trailed off as I observed the strangest sight I'd seen in all of my life. The room I'd seen several times within the confined space that I know- or rather knew- as my Television set. The inside of the Starship Phoenix. I stared in disbelief. The beds hung on the walls and to my left, across the room were a few bars that held a simple tree- qwark's cage. To the front of me, give or take five feet, was the long couch with a round table and a huge T.V. I'd seen several times.

I mouthed a 'wow' before standing up. "I'm dead… that's it. I've died and this is heaven" I said excitedly as I observed the room.

My inner fangirl took over and I quickly ran over to the couch. I observed it's color and touched it to confirm it wasn't a hologram then bounced on top of it. I grinned before squealing and making my way over to the abandoned cage that once held Qwark. I slipped through the thick bars and stared up at the fake tree. "Hmm…" I frowned then left, shivering slightly at the memory of the egomaniacal 'hero.' I looked to the door then grinned as I ran as quickly as my feet would carry me to the doors. They slid open and I peaked my head out.

I didn't want to get caught exploring… but this was rare and I needed to seize the opportunity. So with a sly grin, I tip toed down the hallway, attempting not to scream in excitement as I looked left and right. The floor was cold against my bare feet. I looked down only to frown at my new attire. I now wore a bandage around my chest and a pair of white pants that fell past my ankles but still managed to stay around my waist. "That's why my arms were cold" I said sheepishly.

I continued walking down the narrow hall until I heard the marching steps of what I assumed was the galactic rangers patrolling the halls to my left. The door slid open and they walked past. I sighed with relief as I came out of my hiding spot, which was essentially just me leaning against the wall. The galactic rangers always were clumsy. I walked down the hall behind them, my footsteps covered by the sounds of their metallic feet hitting the ground.

The doors that led to the main hangar slid open and I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute as I stared in awe at the huge interior of the ship. The drop ship hung neatly above me, attached to the ceiling as usual. The rangers went through another door and I took that as my cue to further investigate, so I sprinted in the direction of the lift that led to the main area. I couldn't remember what it was called, but I knew I'd run into someone, so I felt the sudden need to turn around as the lift began moving, but it was too late.

The lift began moving and I felt panic take over. What if I ran into Sasha? Or Qwark? I shivered at the thought. Even worse, what if I ran into Ratchet..? I shook my head and began attempting to pry the shutters open in hopes of a last minute escape but the other side of the shutters opened, as did the door that led into the main room, and I found myself awkwardly walking into the room.

But much to my surprise, the normally chaotic room was dead silent… and empty. I walked around casually, slightly at ease as I observed the room. Every detail seemed to be in HD… something I don't think I'd ever get used to since I'd grown up seeing this room in chunky, cartoon style.

I grinned and hopped into the Captain's chair, then looked about the room.

"This is amazing" I whispered before getting into character. I coughed then sat straight up, then pointed at one of the empty chairs and commanded "You! soldier! Give my coordinates to planet Veldin! You! get me some coffee!" I pointed at another chair. I laughed and looked around the room. I wanted to run around and touch everything as curiosity ate at my insides. But I knew it'd be strange if my first meeting with a character was them catching me snooping-

As if on cue, Ratchet said "I see you're awake."

I jumped like a cat that'd just been sprayed with water, then fell out of the chair and landed on my face. I jumped up quickly. This was awkward...

I turned in his direction and nearly gasped to see Clank standing to his left.

I had a strange sense that told me I was about to fangirl. I stood still, too shocked to react. I knew a response was in order but I couldn't speak back.. I don't think I would ever be able to speak. Then I did. I burst into a fit of talking as I instensly fangirled, probably scaring the duo.

"Woah my gosh! It's you! and you!" I pointed. "I wasn't snooping but this place is huge- you look so real! You look ADORABLE! Man I want my own Clank to carry on my back everywhere with cool gadgets and to fight monsters and other aliens and all of the cool stuff you guys have done! Just woah! Is this even real? Am I in a coma or something? Oh gosh this is too weird- yet super exciting- where is everyone? Can I pet your ears? They look so soft! Man I want ears- and a tail! I have so many questions but more than anything I just wanna-" I cut myself off and grabbed onto his ears, gently petting them before turning and doing the same to his tail. The two stared in both shock and confusion at my random outburst, Ratchet stiff as he awkwardly let me pet his tail.

"I… did not catch half of that" Ratchet admitted awkwardly as he watched me casually pick up Clank. The robot didn't seem to mind much. I hugged him tightly then turned to Ratchet. "Can I keep him?" I asked. The two frowned.

"How are you... feeling?" The Lombax asked in concern. I blushed and stared at him awkwardly.

His golden fur shined in the light. I couldn't help but look him all up and done, a blush still plastered onto my awkward face.

"Fine…" I mumbled awkwardly before setting his robotic friend down, who was surprisingly light. He nodded ."That's good. I thought the nanotech had some strange effect on you for a minute…" he paused. "I should explain things to you… but it'll have to wait. Clank and I have to go to a nearby space station and pick up supplies." I nodded in response, unsure of what else to do. "You're welcome to come with if you're feeling up to it" he smiled warmly. I blushed even more. His smile was ADORABLE. "That and Qwark's the only other person here" he said to Clank.

"I'm up for it…" I said, suddenly shy. He smiled. "Name's Ratchet, and this is-" I cut him off. "-Clank. I know." I blushed awkwardly. They both exchanged glances. "Are you by chance a fan of the 'Secret Agent Clank' series?" Clank asked. I shook my head. "I know both of you-" I cut myself off. Was it okay to tell them I knew who they were? I shook my head. "You both saved the Solana galaxy right?" I asked. Ratchet gave me a weird look. "Yeah. How'd you know? You were in the Milky way… That galaxy is cut off from all the others…" he said suspiciously.

"I uh… I'll tell you some other time…" I smiled innocently. The duo exchanged glances before turning back to me. "Let's go, I'll explain on the way." Ratchet said. I nodded and we all walked to his ship in silence.

…

**Place: Aphelion (ratchet's ship) approaching a small space station on the other side of planet Florana.**

**Time: 22:15.**

"So why am I here?" I asked. It took a lot of courage to even speak. I was horrified of blurting something creepy or suspicious out… again. I looked out the window at the flurry of stars as they passed by. It was a beautiful scene. Almost unreal…I couldn't help but grin in excitement as I stared in a trance. Ratchet sighed. "Well. Clank and I were checking out the edges of your galaxy in search of Dr. Nefarious, who'd been spotted there, when we were sucked through some wormhole thingy," he paused and gave Clank a 'don't you dare correct me' look. Clank nodded.

"Aphelion's power cut and we crashed into Earth. The moment we landed though, we had to run. a bunch of humans were chasing us so I ran into that building you were ing and into the first door I saw… they found us and one of them shot in my dirction… I dodged it and you were shot because of me... so I felt it was my responsibility to get you fixed up… luckily they hadn't taken Aphelion yet so we managed to escape… but they kept trying to shoot us down. I only meant to get you some nanotech… but they kept shooting so it had to wait until we were out of orbit... " He paused. His face fell and Clank gave him a reassuring look. "I should've left you there… maybe your people could've helped you faster… now there's no way for you to get home and it's all my fault-"

"No it's not. You saved me. I'm grateful for that… Besides… our technology isn't exactly the best right now.. odds are I'd have been put in a hospital, left there for weeks then I'd probably get interrogated and either way, I'd rather be here than there." I said optimistically. The Lombax's ears drooped and he looked away. "Tell you what," I said. His ears perked up and he glanced at me. "I'll forgive you if you let me join in on your next adventure" I smiled. He gave me a stern look. "No way."

My heart fell in an instant. It was like being rejected… It WAS being rejected. I felt tears building up in the edges of my eyes so I looked away. "Oh…" He sighed. "It's not like I don't enjoy your company- what's your name again?" he asked. I suddenly felt a smirk work it's way onto my face. "I never told you did I? It's Violet." I said. "It's not that I don't enjoy your company Violet," he smiled slightly. "It's just that we're hero's and there's always a chance of someone getting hurt. I'd never forgive myself if I both ruined your life and got you killed" he said sternly. I frowned. "Well, you DID kinda kidnap me… so either way I'm your problem. You can't just drag me to another galaxy and leave me to fend on my own. I mean, you brought me along this time" I said slyly. It's not that I wanted to be a burden, but this was an opportunity of a life time.

"This is just a supply run, no danger involved-" A loud bang cut him off. We both whipped our heads in the direction of the sound. the space station had just exploded and a wave of energy was pulsing in our very direction. "HOLD ON!" the lombax shouted as he pulled the ship up as quickly as possible. But it was too late and the ship was hit.

My mind reeled as the ship jerked heavily, giving me a harsh whiplash. The ship began beeping loudly and the last thing I heard was the sound of crashing as I blacked out.

**CLIFFHANGER! Review for another chapter c:**


	2. Abandoned

**YAY second chapter! sorry it's so short, I'm working on like eight stories so sometimes it can get hard to maintain them all, this chapter is slightly depressing, but I was hoping I could make the readers feel like they're in Violet's position. :3 anyways, enjoy and give me reviews!**

I sat up, my head pounding as I tried, but failed to open my eyes. I could feel a numbing pain digging into my side, and a warm fluid surrounding the edges of the numbness. I knew it was blood, but I couldn't bring it upon myself to open my restless eyes. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed with fear. So instead, I let out a whimper then called for help. "Ratchet…?" I asked weakly. A few minutes of silence passed. Worry found it's way to my core under the realization that if the Lombax was fine, he'd have responded. I let tears slide down my cheeks as I tried my best to contain my panic. I then burst into sobs, each one painful to the wound in my side.

I finally let my eyes open, giving them a moment to adjust to the light before I lifted my sore neck to look down. Blood covered all of my waist. I grunted as I tried to sit up, but a sharp hard of metal was still stuck in my side. I cried out in pain. "RATCHET!" I cried in a panic. Silence was my only answer. In fact the only response I got was the sound of wildlife, that itself was eerily quiet. "CLANK!" I screamed. "Okay, okay. I can do this" I said to myself as I hyperventilated slightly. My breathing stopped and with a loud cry of pain, I lifted myself off of the metal shard and rolled over onto my front side. The pain was blinding. I cried out for several more minutes before I managed to sit up. I looked around the damage and wreckage.

Panic took over once more and I couldn't help but sob. I felt like a child lost in a store while the mother had already gone home. Where was Ratchet? I crawled over to to edge of Aphelion and used her to pry myself into a standing position, though most of my weight relied on the ship's damaged side.

Then I saw it. A glint or red that beeped from within the ship's damaged interior. I pried a few metal poles and parts away to reveal Clank's lifeless body. But where was the Lombax? I picked him up, his red antennae flashing red every few moments. "Must be deactivated or something" I said sadly. "There goes my only company…"

I noticed a strap of leather looking fabric next to the ship, I assumed it was part of the seat. I set Clank down then ripped the leather into one long strip. I saw another and repeated. "This should work.." I said as I wrapped the long stip around Clank's midsection. After he was secured, I made the leather into straps and put my new makeshift backpack on. Couldn't leave him there. I looked down to my bleeding gash. I frowned. "I've got a feeling Ratchet doesn't have any nanotech on his ship… well, now what?" I asked myself. "Ratchet!" I called out once more. There weren't any blood trails leading off into the distance, nor was there any fur sticking out of the wreckage. I sighed and limped over to a nearby tree.

We'd landed in a forest, the ship having made a clearing as it crashed. There was a long line of burnt dirt that led about thirty feet back, all trees having been disintegrated in it's wake. I felt a small amount of comfort in knowing Clank was here, but at the same time… how could the robot protect the both of us if someone attacked? he was offline.

…

I sat on the edge of a piece of debri, Clank still sitting casually attached to my back. I had to try my best to contain my sobs. I was stuck in a strange place all alone with no way of getting home… and the sun was setting over the horizon. What would I do when It got dark? I was already too weak to move. My face was pale, blood still dripping from my gaping wound, despite the fact that I'd wrapped it with the edge of my pant leg that I'd ripped off. I wouldn't make it through the night… I let out another cry of frustration. A growl responded and I stiffened.

Fear.

It was only emotion I could feel beyond pain as the moon rised on the jungle planet. I couldn't stay. Who was to say Ratchet would ever return? Who was to say he was even still alive…? I shook my head. There was no time for such thoughts. I'd die if I stayed, though I was already well on my way to the path of death. I stood and slowly limped through the dense forest.

I could hear several leaves twitching in the distance as I limped my way towards god knows what. The sound of swinging vines and loud thumping was enough to send me to tears, but I knew stopping would only be giving in. I walked as fast as my body would let me, almost running a few times. The darkness crept up like a monster, and I found it more terrifying than the sounds of monsters themselves. Then it was all that was left, swallowing up the remainder of light. Clank's flashing antennae became my only light.

I couldn't afford to cry anymore… my throat ached by now and with the blood loss added, I was positive I would die at any moment. But still, the aching need to sob hysterically followed me like the monsters. "Ratchet!" I called out once more. A growl came once more as my response and I whipped around.

I could feel the presence of a phantom lingering nearby. Adrenaline kicked in and out of pure terror, I ran as fast as my sore legs would allow. And I knew I was being followed. I ran blindly even further into the void of darkness. Then all at once my body was whipped by the cold rushing water from a waterfall. I felt a sense of relief mixed with terror as I knew whatever was following me wouldn't dare venture into the cold water, but then terror washed over me as I felt the water carry me helplessly towards the edge of a large cliff.

I braced myself for an inevitable death, closing my eyes as my lungs filled with water. I wasn't greeted with death though, only the sound of what I thought to be a helicopter. My weight shifted as I escaped the waterfall's grip and felt cold air greet me warmly. I opened my eyes and let out a cough filled with water as I gently flew down towards the water…

….Clank had saved me. We landed gently and I slid the straps off before turning to Clank. "Are you alright Violet?" he asked. Never had I been so excited to hear those words as I tightly hugged him, finally letting tears overwhelm me. He returned the hug and we sat there in silence for the longest time before I finally whispered "I'm so glad you're awake. I thought I was going to be alone until I died"

"I am glad to see you safe. I register twelve hours and thirty seven minutes missing from my memory bank. Was I shut down?" he asked, his green eyes glowing along with his metallic skin in the now brilliant moonlight. I paused, unsure of how to answer. "I think so-" I let out a grunt and clutched my side as pain shot through my once numb side. Water had gotten in… The robot gave me an odd look before removing my hand and observing the wound. "Nanotech should heal your wound" he said simply. "That'd be great if I had any" I coughed, a droplet of blood escaping my mouth. I could taste the metallic liquid in my mouth, and I wanted to spit it out…

Clank gave me a worried look. "Where are we?" he asked. I looked around. "I don't know… I wish we could find Ratchet" I said sadly. "Perhaps we can. If his Nav unit is still operational then we should be able to track his coordinates" the bot said hopefully. I nodded. "your antennae was blinking while you were out… is that normal?" I asked. "No. Ratchet must have been trying to contact me, but my internal core was still repairing from the crash. I will try to call him back." I nodded. I could feel hope replacing the despair and pain I was sure would be my last emotions. I smiled slightly and watched as Clank pulled a small screen out of his black hole of a stomach. A loud ringing sound could be heard through the speakers before Clank and I both sighed in relief at the sound of Ratchet's voice.

"Hey pal, how ya been?" The Lombax said. It was obvious he was exhausted.

"We are fine. Where are you?" the robot asked in turn. "Nefarious- I- I'll tell you when I see ya. Where are you two anyways? I got a new ship" The Lombax said, though it were obvious he was transmitting from outside. His panting could be audibly heard as he ran. "Violet left the crash site. Here are our coordinates." the bot said simply. I watched from the sideline, relieved at the end of such a traumatizing experience. But little did I know, it was far from over.

"I'll be there soon. I've got a few things to take care of first" The Lombax said. Gunshots and a loud explosion could be heard through the screen, then maniacal laughing. I knew instantly, as did Clank. The screen went blank and all at once, we both said "Nefarious…."

…

I leaned back against the trunk of the tree as Clank brought a wet rag from the lake over to me. He dabbed the cloth against my exposed wound, making me wince. "Is it okay for you to be touching water?" I asked in concern. "Do not worry, my model is waterproof." he said simply. I nodded. I expected that. He cleaned my wound in silence, though it honestly surprised me that the bot even knew how. "Thanks" I said as he finished rewrapping it. He gave me the closest he could to a smile and I smiled back.

The sound of rushing water became the only sound I could hear as my vision blurred once more. I closed my groggy eyes and let out a pained sigh as I leaned my head against the tree. "Do not fall asleep." Clank commanded. I nodded and opened my eyes only to close them after another minute.

…

"Violet?"

I jumped slightly at the familiar robotic voice. "Violet." I moaned in irritation. Silence. I opened my eyes to see the robot missing. "Clank?" I called out weakly. I tried sitting up but I'd lost too much blood at this point. How long had I been out? I fell to my side and crawled over to the water, staring at my pale face for a few moments before sitting back sadly. The grass here was surprisingly soft. I let my eyes close for what I thought would be the last time, the black sky the last thing I saw before my eyes were completely shut.

"Violet?!" I heard a voice call. "VIOLET!"

I could hear footsteps nearing and for a moment I had hope. I was too weak to open my eyes and my body ached. "Stay with me! You're going to be okay" The voice said. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I felt my body being shaken and then I felt nothing.


	3. Predator and Prey

"Violettttt…."

I growled in irritation at her voice. "Five more minutes" I mumbled before turning under my covers. "Get up sleepy head" Zoey persisted. "No" I whined. I felt a cold breeze hit me as she ripped the sheets from on top of me. I hissed and rolled off the bed.

"Well, that's a start" she grinned. I moaned in irritation then sat up and punched her leg. "You jerk" I said before snatching up the blankets and laying down on the floor. "Come on sleeping beauty, I'm hungry" she whined. "Then go get cereal or something. I'm not your maid" I hissed. "Yeah, you kinda are. I'm at your house after all" she grinned. "Fuck you" I hissed from under the blankets. "It's noon. Get up" she kicked my side. "Finneeeee." I rolled over and sat up.

"That's more like it" she said. I climbed to my feet and walked to the door. "Let's go." I said. She nodded.

…

I sat up and looked around the silent room. I was on a single king sized bed with plain sheets. The rest of the room was empty… then there was the view. I gasped slightly as I threw my covers off and walked over to the clear wall/window. Below were several skyscrapers surrounding the apartment. I smiled at the view then the memories flooded back. I whipped around and looked down at my stomach, lifting up the plain white T shirt that I now wore. It was too big on me.

My stomach was bare and looked untouched. It'd healed… I sighed and walked over to the door of the room. But to the right was another door. I took the door on the right and walked into an empty bathroom. It was much more high tech than on earth… I stared at my pale face in the mirror. "Where is everyone?" I asked myself aloud before leaving the bathroom and going into a narrow hallway. The hallway was lined with pictures. I frowned as I passed by each one… Qwark posed happily in each photo. I reached the end of the hallway to see the 'hero' sitting on his couch lazily. "you've gotta be kidding me" I said with a growl. Qwark whipped up and smiled.

"Oh good you're awake" he smiled. I frowned. '_So creepy...' _I thought. "Where am I?" I asked, though it was obvious we were at Qwark's place. "My place." I frowned. Called it.

"Why am I here? Where's Ratchet?" I asked. His smile faded into a look of irritation. "He's off saving the galaxy or whatever…. I'd be doing it myself but he told me to protect you!" he said with a grin.

"Bullshit." I replied with a frown.

"A young lady like yourself shouldn't talk like that" he said with a fake smile, though his irritation was leaking.

"Why would Ratchet tell you to bring me here? he would've told you to take me back to the Phoenix" I said. His face fell. I could tell he had no excuse. I rolled my eyes and then looked out one of the large windows.

"Can I call him?" I asked.

"Yeah… over there" he pointed to a screen on the other side of the room. I assumed it was a communicator thingy of sorts… Not sure what they're called. "Well…. uhh…. how does this thing work?" I asked dumbly. His face lit up for a split second and he rushed to my side and pressed a few buttons. A ringing sound could be heard and moments later Clank's face occupied the screen.

"Violet? I am glad to see you are alright" the bot said.

"Yep… Where's Ratchet?" I asked. Silence. "Right here" the lombax peered over the edge of the screen and smiled. "How you feeling?" he asked. "Uncomfortable…. why was I left with him?" I gestured back at Qwark. Ratchet looked around the surrounding area then glared at Qwark. "I told you to take her to the Phoenix" he spat out. "I uh…. thought she'd be safer here!" Qwark lied. I frowned. "Well take her there now" Ratchet said before going out of view.

"We will return to the Phoenix shortly. We hope to see you soon" Clank said briefly. I nodded and the transmission ended.

I turned to Qwark, a glare eminent on my face. "Called it." I said swiftly before walking to the door, my bare feet echoing as they hit the cold metal floor. Qwark followed and the door slid open. "Well a hero on my level-" I cut him off, whipping in his direction with a glare that made him shrink back. "Don't try anything with me. If you do I'll make sure Ratchet shoots you" I made a gun gesture with my hand. "Bang" I whispered, making him flinch. "Right… let's just go" he said nervously. I nodded. He led the way out to a medium sized ship and opened the hatch. It was green with his signature 'Q' painted on the side. I felt the need to facepalm simply upon seeing it, but I didn't. I climbed inside and buckled up, Qwark doing the same.

…

"QWARK SLOW DOWN I'M GONNA BE SICK!" I screamed while clutching the edges of the seat in a death grip. Qwark grinned before saying, "Don't worry, I took a course on driving back at the academy" he said smoothly. The ship took a sharp left turn and I could feel my insides swaying with the ship. "BUT DID YOU PASS IT?!" I cried out in horror.

No response came and as my stomach twisted in knots, the only sound I could hear, was the roaring of the engine and intense silence. I scrunched up my nose and held on to the edges of the seat tighter, my eyes shut tightly.

Without warning the ship came to an abrupt stop and my head lashed forward, hitting the dash of the ship. I grunted in pain and released my death grip on the seat to clutch my head in pain.

"Damnit Qwark!" I hissed.

I opened my left eye just in time to see him flinch. "Why the hell would you do that?" I yelled angrily. He opened his mouth to speak but could only stutter in response. "Answer me!" I growled, rage now overcoming my reasoning. "I- I uh… T-the-"

"The?! The what?!" I growled aloud. "T-that" He pointed weakly in front of us. and I turned my head only to gasp. In front of us was a large fleet of of ships, all lined in a V shape. I gulped loudly and turned to Qwark. "Get us out of here…" I said swiftly. The ships all had a menacing look that I couldn't quite describe… As to whether or not they were friendly, I didn't want to find out. Qwark nodded and began to turn the ship only for a beam of light to encase the ship, stopping it mid movement. They'd caught us in a beam.

"Qwark do something!" I almost pleaded. But just as he was opening his mouth to speak a bolt of electricity shot down the beam, cutting the ship's power off and knocking Qwark and I out mercilessly in the process.

…

I awoke to find myself on a cold, metal floor. I rubbed my aching head in pain and sat up slowly, my vision blurred. In the corner of my eye, I spotted a giant blob of green. "What happened?" I managed to say as I lifted my hand from my forehead. It was covered in warm blood..

"We were captured!" Qwark sounded nervous. "But don't worry Cadet! I've sent my sidekick for help!" He announced confidently. But despite his words, I could tell he was terrified as the green blob was shaking violently. "Wha…? Ratchet?" I asked. "Precisely! And as soon as Ratchet's here, I'm going to kick some major space butt!" He made a few karate motions and I stiffled a laugh as looked around, my vision clearing. As it turned out, Qwark was in another cell directly next to mine, the only thing separating the two was a few laser bars. Thank goodness though, I don't even want to think about what that creep could've done while I was knocked out.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About two hours" The hero responded.

"And all you've managed to do is contact Ratchet?" I frowned.

"That and eat the food they brought." He said plainly. It was then that I noticed the empty tray on my side of the cell that was suspiciously close to Qwark's cell… and empty. I let out an annoyed sigh and, as if on cue, my stomach let out a loud growl. I clutched my side protectively and let out a groan.

"Great… Didn't even think about food…" My stomach growled again and I felt my eyes welling up with tears. The whole situation was overwhelming. Stuck on a hostile alien ship with my least favorite person in existence. And it was seemingly yesterday that I was in my classroom just drawing… "UUGHHH!" I cried out before falling backwards onto my back.

"I've faced worse threats! Once I took out a giant Tyhrranoid beat all on my own-" He paused when he saw my glare.

"You mean the giant Tyhrranoid that RATCHET took out?! You know you are by far the most SELFISH and IGNORANT person I've ever met! You're NEEDY and WHINEY and sooo SELF-ABSORBED!" I yelled out. He flinched with every word, shrinking back further and further till he was against the wall.

"Always taking the credit when you never do anything! How desperate can you be?! You're just an attention whore you know that? I hate you and I hate how you've become famous for stealing credit and lying! I can see why Ratchet hates you!" I was now yelling and on my feet, completely ignoring the loud alarms that were blaring in my pounding ears.

"You're useless! GAHH!" I yelled in frustration before stomping to the opposite side of the cell and planting myself firmly on the ground.

I could feel a mix of emotions flowing through me as I dug my head into my knees. I was scared, and confused, and angry with that idiot Qwark. I had no idea why I was here on this ship, or even in the galaxy! And all of this getting separated business was starting to get to me. I'd only hung out with Ratchet for about an hour before he was stolen away by some new adventure and some dumb villain. '_That's it. If I ever see Ratchet again he's going to explain who he's been chasing, why we're here, and what the hell is going on' _I thought as I wiped away the forming tears in my eyes.

I could hear blasters in the distance and suddenly it dawned upon me. "We're… being rescued?" I asked myself.

"Of course we are" I tensed. Qwark sounded so cold and angry. And I knew why… I turned to him, ready to apologize only to be met with an icy glare. He was now standing and had a look of pure hatred… I sighed and returned my head to my knees. I'd have to apologize for my harsh words later.

"Hey"

I looked up to see Ratchet holding his hand out to me. The cell bars were down and Qwark now stood by the door. I wanted to smile but instead I simply stared blankly. "You coming?" He asked. I nodded and stood up, ignoring his hand. He frowned at that and turned his attention to the door, Clank coming into view. The bot waved at me and I waved back. Clank always had a way of cheering me up.

Ratchet opened the door that led out of the small jail and looked out. After deciding it was clear, he ran out and motioned for us to follow. I simply walked out in a bored fashion and walked past the Lombax in a random direction. I was mad at him, and Qwark, and myself.

"Violet wait" I heard him call after, but I simply ignored him and kept walking… Until I heard the loud sound of metal hitting metal. I whirled around just in time to see Ratchet's horrified expression as a metal door slammed down in front of him, separating us once more.

"Ahh come on" I whined in annoyance.

"Violet" Ratchet's muffled voice called, barely audible. "Can you hear me?" He asked. I nodded despite him not being able to see me, then said "Yeah I hear you."

There was a long pause, despite the distant sound of alarms.

"Wait there! We'll find a way around!" He yelled.

"How do you guys plan to do that?" I asked, more to myself. I let out another sigh then turned to face the hall. It was long and wide and completely made of metal. As expected. "Who's ship are we on?" I wondered aloud as I looked around the hall for clues. As if to answer my question, several robot troops, specifically the one's I recalled to be Nefarious' troops. They wheeled in and pointed saw blades at me, as though they planned to cut me in half. And they did. I took this as my cue to run and that I did. Straight past them, ducking when one swinged it's blade at me.

The problem with that plan, however, was that I had no clue as to where I was going. Thus leaving me lost as I weaved my way down the corridor and into a giant room that seemingly could hold twenty ships. Finally I found myself in the docking bay, the several ships and the huge window that led to space being my clues. I looked around the seemingly empty dock and walked cautiously.

"Maybe Ratchet's ship is in here…" I thought aloud as I wandered around, looking at the green, maroon, and blue ships. I spotted one ship, however, that was a bright orange. It had a slender frame compared to the others and was the closest to the window thingy.

I quietly sprinted over to the ship, my bare feet echoing against the cold metal floors and being the only sound audible in the vast room.

I finally reached the bright ship and nodded. "Definitely Ratchet's ship" I mumbled as I climbed onto the wing and attempted to open the hatch. "Locked… ughhh" I groaned before sliding down the side of the ship in defeat.

Suddenly, without warning I felt a jolt of electricity coursing through my body. I doubled back in pain, yelling out as my body twitched and spasmed, bringing me into unconsciousness. But just as I was about to close my eyes, my body falling off the wing of the ship and landing with a loud thud, I saw a small patch of red and white fur. All too familiar to my senses as I realized who was taking me hostage.

…**.**

Once more I found myself awaking after being harshly knocked out. I groaned and by instinct, began rubbing my once more aching head as I sat up and let my eyes greet the light of the room. But after a moment I slowly realized that my hand was still in it's place, tied down to a chair.

I growled at this and lifted my head, looking around the chilled white room. The chair seemed to be the only thing in the room, but there was a huge mirror hanging on the wall. I knew better than that though, it was a one way mirror and a way to monitor me. I sighed and laid my head back onto the seat, staring blankly up at the bright ceiling. Under normal circumstances I'd be kicking and screaming and fighting with all my will, whilst calling Ratchet's name, but my head was throbbing and my muscles were sore. I found it better to not waste what little energy I had.

What seemed like hours passed, and I wondered where I was, what happened to Ratchet and Qwark? If I'd find out who my capture was soon, and how my family was doing…

Finally, I heard a door slide open and I whipped my head in the direction of the sound. But I didn't expect what I saw…

Alister Azimuth, the one lombax in the galaxy save for Ratchet, stepped into the room.

But something was off… He looked different. And not just his outfit, but the visible scar on the left side of his face. And the glare in his glowing eyes… For once, I was terrified. I swallowed my fear though, and managed to say, "Alister?"

He paused, a look of confusion washing over his face. He quirked an eyebrow and took a few steps closer to examine me.

"I don't believe we've met" He said after a long pause. "So how do you know my name, human?"

I glanced away, examining the room for an escape route.

"Well I uh… I've heard of you before… and you're supposed to be dead." I said, gaining confidence with each word.

"Ahh, so you know of this dimension's Alister… strange…" He muttered in thought. I felt my eyes widen at his words and for some reason my adrenaline kicked in, along with panic.

"Are you…. Are you saying you're not from this dimension?" I questioned cautiously.

"Afraid not." He responded swiftly.

"Well… What do you want with me?" I asked, flinching as he leaned closer. He smiled a wicked smile and then stood straight.

"You're only bait."

"Bait… for Ratchet?" I questioned.

"Ratchet…? Who is Ratchet?" I sighed in relief at his words.

"So who am I bait for then?" I asked.

"Kaden. My enemy… Nefarious offered me the great clock if I could destroy him… Think of all the power… and all I have to do is kill my nemesis.. again!" He cackled widely.

"I hate to break it to you Alister, but Kaden is dead. That and the great clock is- AAGH!" I grunted in pain, biting down on my tongue as I was slapped harshly across the face. I released the pressure on my tongue and let the blood trickle down my chin.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" He screamed. I flinched and swallowed a small bit of blood. He paused and calmed himself.

"I don't need your confirmation… I have Nefarious' word. That's all I need. Once I relive the pleasure of killing Kaden, I'll claim the great clock and take control over all of the universe…" He smiled.

"So you're plan is to use me as bait? What if Kaden doesn't come?" I asked.

"He's already on his way. And once he's here, I'll dispose of you" The elder said before unstrapping me. "Run free little human" He said as he helped me out of the seat.

"You're letting me go?" I questioned as I stood up and rubbed my jaw. He nodded and pointed to the door. "I always liked chasing prey as a cub… That and there's no way you can escape the ship. Once you find Kaden the hunt will begin"

I nodded and slowly walked to the door. It slid open and I stepped out. I could feel the elder's prying eyes watching me as I turned to my left and began walking. I glanced back at him and as soon as he was out of sight, I began full sprinting away, my adrenaline aiding me and preventing me from falling and passing out as my muscles were stiff.

I made my way through the halls, slightly confused about the encounter with Alister. I had to hurry and find Ratchet. For all I knew he could be here already… I pushed open an old metal door and looked into the small room. There, in the corner sat a transmitter radio on top of a table. I recognized the small microphone attached by a wire. It looked like the one's back on earth. I paused, recalling the old radio I played with in my dad's garage when I was eight.

"Bingo." I stepped into the room and picked up the radio.

**Hey guys! For those of you who still care about this story, I luv ya! Please leave a review and let me know how I did! Until next time, BYE! ~V117.**


End file.
